The nursery component of the agriculture industry produces extensive numbers of potted transplantable plant life. These potted plants require some form of identification directed to the purchasers of them. One such identifier in popular use is a thin plastic tag which is one inch wide having an information portion 2½ inches long, for instance, carrying a plant name and picture with curt instructions concerning how to grow the plant along with its growth characteristic. Integrally formed with the information portion is a 2½ inch long stake suited for insertion in the ground. Other plant identifiers will, for example, exhibit different dimensions.
Use of the plastic identifiers by gardeners can be frustrating. Generally, the gardener inserts the stake component into the ground next to the just transplanted plant. As the growing season ensues, the identifiers often will be displaced as a collateral result of cultivation or loss within a mulch covering. The devices are not biodegradable and often will emerge from a garden one or more growing seasons later. Finally, when positioned near a plant they may be quite difficult to read, particularly by a standing adult.